Dreaming in the dream
by Blixa
Summary: Just a Spikes nightmare...hehehe


**A/N:** grandmother Reza is advicing that this fiction is not for children and maybe some people who dont like blood, hang on kids...

**Rating:** **M** for violence and one word which is repeating

One advice its all a dream.

* * *

Musty air is penetrate with scent of rotten litter and softly colored by spinning dust full of microscopic particles of rust devouring omnipresent metal. The subway. There, where voices and steps of hundreds people a day resonated, is lazily tossing a daunting silence. Along with hollowness is chomping onto pieces the thoughts of the normality of this world.  
Their only rescuing thing is peacefully resting girl on the ground. Short dark nearly purple hair is fully covering her face.  
The thoughts are entering him from lines soft, but sharp cut features, green sparking eyes, her lips, small chin... all those in head of the observer defining sings.  
Imagination is slowly getting to describe the figure behind the dress, until its voice in head is muted by a brooks of blood,  
blazing through layers of reddish dust its way from broken skull and slashed body.  
The dress cant soak from deep cut wounds leaking life. The hair overmaster to hide pasty substance of prolapsed brain,  
but they cant dam up the drifts of blood. Her body is overmuch small disguise to hide death. But this world is overmuch thwart to normality to leave the grail of life in her hands.

The girl slowly increasing head. Purple hair is sliding down from the weeping wounds in her face.  
The eyes, are looking blank and her body is with visible and hear able cry unstuck from the ground and fly towards new life,  
ready to destroy the old life.

Spikes eyes blow open from the scenery of death Faye floating around.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT, shit, shit,... shit."

His breathing was heavy and with every shit he gasped very hard.

"Shit, shit..." he said that word a lot that day.

"What the hell are you shouting about!" someones voice shouted and the same persons hand placed itself on his sweaty shoulder.

"SHIT!"

Spike shouted once more and cradled his head with his arms.  
Faye watched him with disbelief, she went only to bathroom and Spike is already shouting about it?

"What do you want"  
He said after he was calm a little bit.

"Hey, i asked what the hell are you shouting about?" She explained and realized he was in shock.

"None of your bussines, i don't want to tell you anyway." Spike said after a uncomfortable silence.

She opened a mouth in the moment, probably to insult him anyway but the answer wasn't what Spike though it would be.

"Just tell me if you do you will feel better." She said almost worry like look

Yeah, trickster Faye.

You died thats all.  
No, you died and haunt me after.

Spike was thinking about perfect answer, but with no good he could came.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

Shouting again.

"Okay." He said seeing no other choice, but to share the creepy dream with the girl what died in it.

"I had a nightmare." He said.

"Arent you a little big to be afraid of your dreams?" she giggled.

"I haven't got a dream since i "quit" the syndicate, which is none of your concern too." Spike continued.

"I thought that if i am in the dream i cant dream anymore, isn't that non-logic and..."

"Shut up about that dream nonsense and cut to the chase!" Faye cut his sentence.

"The scene was set i thought i was coming back from the bounty hunt and everything seemed like it until i realized that my ship blown up, i called the police, ironic huh, and waited for them they said it self burned to crisp.  
But i was calm, headed to the subway to get closer to the ship so i would not have walk so far, and well i had a subway card in my pocket. The machine for the card didn't work so i jump over it and walked down the stairs because it was really late, they already closed i realized too late too, and down there was... on the ground... was a..."

"Was what!" she screamed from her place next to him on his bed.

Spikes feelings were to vomit now or later at the thought of the floating rotting body.

"Well... uh... nothing at all."

He managed to say at the end.

"What was there!" she shouted and grabbed him by his ruff.

"You... it was you..."

"What the hell i did on the ground?" she placed her hands back.

"You were asleep"  
he whispered, lowering his head so no one could saw his eyes.

"Is that all? Thats the shock"  
Faye asked.

"No, i examined you and want to touch you on your cheek... but i couldn't."

"Why"  
she asked again.

"You died Faye."

He said finally and she backed to the bed.

"And i don't want it to happen for real"  
Spike realized then.

"Really"  
she asked.

"Just don't stick around subways, right?"

Spike smiled and suffered by her hug.

* * *

-END- 


End file.
